


Theseus Gets Sick

by Gaydemonprince



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies) RPF
Genre: M/M, Newt thinks Theseus is an idiot, Scamandercest - Freeform, Tumblr, caring newt, sick theseus, thesnewt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:34:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaydemonprince/pseuds/Gaydemonprince
Summary: This is a request from a person on my tumblr @mr-scamandercest





	Theseus Gets Sick

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Would you mind doing a fix where Newt takes care of Theseus? Like usually it’s Seus taking care of his baby brother but Newt takes Theseus out of work when he finds out he went to work sick? Newt finally getting a chance to help Theseus for once.

Newt works on his reports of the newly found creatures. The department found seven creatures on a boat heading straight to suspected poachers. The Ministry of Magic has been watching these wizards like hawks and finally, they have evidence to take them down. Newt hears someone gasp behind him and looks up from his paperwork. He turns around and sees four aurors whispering to each other. While they talk he hears a little bit of the conversation and has gathered that an auror has puked all over the main floor. 

“Poor guy.” One of them says.

Newt glances back at his work and realizes he’s done. He decides to put all of the reports away and to go see his brother since he hasn’t seen him since they arrived at the building. It’s close to lunch and he suspects that they’ll go out to eat.

Newt grabs his briefcase, nods to the four aurors, and walks out of the room. He walks down the hallway, humming to himself and looking around at the paintings on the wall. Finally, he reaches Theseus’ door and notices that it's slightly open. He pushes it and looks around the room until he spots his brother sitting in his office chair with his head on the desk. He quickly places his case on a chair and jogs to his brother.

“Theseus? What’s wrong? Are you feeling okay?” Newt’s worried eyes roam over his brother and he notices how his hair is damp with sweat and he’s extremely pale. He places his hand on Theseus’ forehead and feels that he's burning up. Then he rests his hand on his back.

“Newt?” Theseus sits up in his chair and squints his eyes up at his younger brother. He leans into Newt’s hand and groans out in pain before falling back onto the desk. “I’m tired Newt.”

“Theseus you're sick! Did you know you were sick?” 

“I.. I might've. I wasn't feeling too good this morning.”

“Then why did you come to work? Damnit Theseus!”

Theseus sits up again and lays all the way back in his chair. He shrugs Newt’s hand off and Newt quickly removes his hand from his brother’s back. 

“I can’t miss work. I’m the head auror. I can’t just not show up!” 

“Theseus you have a fever! You should know better than to come to work!”

Theseus smiles up at Newt and grabs his hand. He places a kiss on Newt’s hand and looks him in the eyes, making Newt shudder. “I love you Newt. You’re always so ni… nice to me.”

“Okay, we’re done.” Newt pulls his hand away from Theseus, causing him to groan at the loss of contact.

Newt looks around the room and grabs Theseus’ coat off the ground. He places it over his brother and helps him stand up from his chair. He then walks them to the door and makes sure he has everything before grabbing his case and shutting all the lights off. They walk down the hallway and bump into one of the lead aurors at the department. 

“Theseus is sick and is going home. I’m leaving to take him home and take care of him.”

The auror cringes and then nods his head. Newt and Theseus continue to walk until they finally disapparate from the building and apparate to their shared apartment door. Newt unlocks the door and walks in with Theseus stumbling in after. The older brother stands in the middle of the room while Newt places his case down and puts their coats away.

He sways back and forth, almost falling asleep while standing. Newt pulls him out of his trance when he starts to strip him of his clothes. 

“Woah, Newt, take me to dinner first.”

 

“Shut up Theseus.”

 

Newt strips off Theseus’ shirt and throws it onto the couch, followed by his pants. Theseus stands in only his boxers and his undershirt while watching Newt fuss with his clothes. 

“I love you Newt.”

The younger brother looks up and shakes his head. He grabs Theseus’ hand and drags him around the corner to the dark bathroom. He flicks the light switch on and starts to run the bathtub water. Theseus looks in the mirror and looks at himself. He suddenly starts laughing and causes Newt to glance up at him.

“I look like shit.”

Newt looks at his brother and then down at the ground. He mumbles out a soft “You never look like shit”. Theseus stares at Newt and the younger brother flushes.   
“Take off your undershirt and boxers.” Newt says, not wanting to mess around.

“Very demanding.”

“Just take them off.” Newt rolls his eyes and looks away from his brother as he strips down to nothing. Newt can’t help but peek and he quickly looks back in the other direction, face fully red. Theseus chuckles and steps into the warm tub. He sits down, not looking away from Newt. 

“Now just relax. You have a fever and you need rest. After you take a bath you need to go to sleep and drink some fluids.”

“What kind of fluids are we talking about, doctor?” Theseus stares at Newt and smirks.

Newt’s face turns into frustration and he stands up. Theseus still not breaking eye contact. “You’re extremely flirtatious when you’re as sick as a goblin. You shut up and focus on your health at the moment. It’s almost like you're drunk or something.”

“Newt, I’m tired and because I’m tired, I act drunk and because I act drunk, I'm horny.” Theseus smiles at the now blushing Newt. 

“I’m getting you a damn towel.” He walks out of the bathroom and rummages through the closet until he finds a towel. He grabs it and walks back to the room with his eyes focused on the ground. He gets to the bathroom and stops walking when his eyes meet two wet feet. His eyes slowly follow up the body until they stop at Theseus’ junk. Newt gulps and glances up at a very smug Theseus.

“My eyes are up here, Newt.” Theseus smiles weakly before he stumbles forward into Newt’s arms. Newt stands still, not knowing what just happened. He pulls Theseus’ close to his chest and drags him to the older brother’s bedroom. He lays him on top of the bed and moves to look in the drawers for a pair of boxers. Theseus sits up and looks around, almost not knowing where he is. Newt smiles at his brother’s clueless face and throws a pair of boxers at him. 

“Put those on.” 

“And what if I don’t want to?” Theseus smirks up at Newt and stands up so he’s towering over his little brother.

“I-I don’t care. Put them on.” 

Theseus grabs the boxers and slips them on. He sits back down on the bed and lays down. Newt shuffles a little before he leans over Theseus and grabs the covers. He pulls them over him, covering him up so he doesn’t get even sicker. 

“I love you, Newt.”

Newt smiles and places a kiss to his brother’s temple before looking at him.

“Get some sleep Theseus.”

Right before Newt can pull away, Theseus grabs the back of his head and their lips smash together. He lets go and falls back onto the bed. Almost like he’s already fallen asleep he starts to snore.

Newt stands over his brother’s bed in shock and his fingers touch his own lips. He turns around and walks out of the room. He stops at the door and glances at his sleeping brother. He grins like a goofball and shuts the door after him.

\---

In the morning Theseus walks out of his room in only his boxers and rubs his eyes. He steps into the kitchen and pours himself a glass of milk. He doesn’t remember much from the night before. Newt walks out of his room with a large t-shirt on and pauses in the kitchen doorway. 

“Morning Theseus. How are you feeling?” Theseus notices how Newt blushes and doesn’t make eye contact with him.

“Fine at the moment. I still feel a little weak but other than that I feel okay. How are you?”

Newt shrugs his shoulders and walks past him to get some orange juice. 

“I’m a little tired. You kept waking up last night either sweating or cold and I stayed in your room until I knew you weren’t gonna wake up.”

Guilt washes over Theseus and he grabs Newt’s shoulder.

“What time did you go to bed?” 

“Maybe around four in the morning. You don’t need to worry about it though. Half of it’s my fault. I stayed up thinking about certain things you did yesterday.”

 

It all floods back into Theseus about what he said and did last night to Newt, causing his face to change into a shade of red. 

“Listen, Newt, about last night-” Newt turns around and puts his hand on Theseus’ arm.

 

“It’s fine. I’m not mad. You were sick and you didn’t know what you were doing. The kiss was probably nothing to you anyway. You were just horny.”

Theseus stares at the hurt in Newt’s eyes and he tries to say something but can’t.

“Go lay back down. You aren’t going to work today until we know for sure that you’re not sick. I’m gonna go back to sleep and get some rest.”

Newt lets go of Theseus’ arm and starts walking to his room. The older brother panics and grabs hold of Newt’s wrist. He turns back around and Theseus leans down. When their lips meet it’s different from the kiss before. This one was filled with promise. They pull away and place their foreheads together. 

“I meant what I did and said last night. I love you.”

It’s silent in the room except for their breathing. Newt pulls away and focuses all his attention on Theseus in front of him.

“I love you too.”


End file.
